Fall in Love
by S.Temari
Summary: [U.A] TemaSasu ShikaTema SakuSasu InoChou NejiTen NaruHina[Cap. 7 ON]
1. Aula

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Casais:** NaruHina SakuSasu ShikaTemaSasu InoChou NejiTenten **Legenda: **Alguém: _"Pensamento" / _Alguém: ''Fala"_  
_

**--------------- Primeiro dia de aula ---------------**  
Segunda-feira, sete horas da manhã, uma garota de cabelos louros dormia tranqüila. Até o despertador tocar...

Temari - "Ahhhh... que saco, já são sete horas?"

Aquele som agudo e irritante era simplismente insuportável. POFT. Já era o décimo terceiro a ser quebrado...A garota levantava da cama traqüilamente, parecia que nem se lembrava que acabara de se mudar e hoje era o seu primeiro dia de aula. Ela ia em direção ao banheiro, ia escovar os dentes e depois tomar um bom banho, aquela cara de sono não era das melhores.

Temari - "Primeiro dia de aula, hum? ... Isso é chato..."

Um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes bate na porta do quarto de Temari.Gaara - "Temari, anda logo, assim a gente vai se atrasar." Disse ele.

Temari - "Tá bom, agora vai embora garoto. Deixa eu tomar meu banho em paz caramba!" Disse ela agressiva, retrucando-o.  
Gaara -"Tá..." - _"Que garota chata ¬¬"_

Já era quase oito horas da manhã, a aula começava às oito e quinze, e Temari nem começara a se arrumar. Ela iria chegar atrasada, com certeza, aliás, a sua casa não era nem um pouco perto do colégio.

**---------------------------  
**Oito horas em ponto.Três garotas corriam apressadas. Uma com olhos verdes e cabelos rosados. Outra com cabelos negros, pareciam até ser azulados,e seus olhos eram perolados. A última mantinha dois coques ao lado da cabeça, e tinha uma expressão bem alegre no rosto. Já quase perto do colégio, se juntaram com mais uma garota. Tinha cabelos louros, quase brancos, e tinha seus olhos azulados.

Tenten - "E aí Ino, beleza?"  
Ino - "Sim. E com você?"

Sakura - "Ei ei meninas, vamos parar de conversa! Assim vamos chegar atrasadas!''  
Hinata - "V-verdade, vamos l-logo."

Começaram a correr,mas não estavam tão longe do colégio.

**-----------------------------**  
Temari já se arrumara, só faltava prender seus cabelos nos habituais quatro rabinhos. Gaara a esperava impaciente, pensava como as mulheres podiam ser tão lerdas. Kankurou atacava a geladeira, todo dia era a mesma coisa, Temari não sabia como ele não era gordo.Temari - "Vamos meninos! Estou pronta!"  
Gaara - "Pensei que tivesse morrido..."  
Temari - "Cala a boca e vamos logo. Kankuro! Pare com isso, vamos!"  
Kankuro - "Tá, tá, mulher chata! ¬¬"Os três saíram de casa, correndo. Estavam atrasados logo no primeiro dia de aula. Isso não ia pegar bem.

Temari - "Estamos atrasados, vamos logo seus lerdos!''  
Kankurou - "Graças a quem?''  
Gaara - "Parem de discutir, vamos!''

**-------------------------------  
**Oito e quinze todos estavam na sala, esperando os alunos novos. Um garoto de cabelos loiros gritava igual a um doido, rezando para que fosse menina, afinal, não era todo dia que entrava um aluno novo na sala, aliás um não, **três**.

Naruto - "Ahhhhhhhhh! Tem que ser menina! Por favor, kamisama!"  
Neji - "Ei, o Naruto tem problemas mentais..."  
Shikamaru - "Que novidade... Ele é problemático''  
Sasuke - "Aff..."  
Kiba - "Yahooo, vocês falam isso, mas também querem que seja garota. Imaginem se for uma daquelas loiras gostosas, que eu vi nos vídeos do Sasuke. Hehehehe... "  
Sasuke - "D-do que você tá falando?"  
Kiba - "Ahh sasuke não esconde... HuhauHAuHAu"  
Neji - ''Parecem duas crianças!"  
Shikamaru e Neji - "Que problemáticos"

A professora entra na sala, chamando atenção de todos. Talvez iria apresentar os novos alunos.

Kurenai - "Como vocês sabem, temos novos alunos, e hoje estarei apresentando-os. O primeiro é Sab..."  
Naruto - " O queeeeeeee? Menino? Nãoooooo. Meu coração está partido."  
Todos - gota  
Kurenai - "Cala boca muleque! Como eu ia dizendo antes de um indivíduo me intemrromp..."  
Naruto - "Menino? Professora, por qu..."  
Kurenai - "PORRA! CALE A BOCA AGORA MESMO SE NÃO LEVARÁ UMA ADVERTêNCIA CARAMBA!"  
Todos - O.O'  
Kurenai - "Então, entre, Gaara-kun"  
Gaara - "Yô..."  
Kurenai - "Pode se sentar Gaara-kun"  
Gaara - "Arigatou"  
Kurenai - "Próximo!"  
Todos menos a prof. - "Eeeee? Próximo? Não era só um? O.O"  
Kurenai - "Não, são três..."  
Todos - "O.O' Aaah tá "  
Kurenai - "Entre Kankuro"  
Kankuro - "Yô minna!"  
Garotos - "Yô" Dizem eles desanimados...  
Kurenai - "Entre, Temari-chan!"

Suspense... Os garotos vibravam de emoção, finalmente era uma menina...

Temari - "Yô minna!"  
Naruto - "Yô! Qual é seu telefone?"  
Sasuke - "Uau...O.O"  
Neji - "Yô, qual é seu endereço?"  
Shikamaru - "Y-yô" Ele estava espantado, não sabia porque mas seu coração batia mais rápido. Estava um pouco corado também. Era uma sensação diferente.  
Chouji - "Yô, seja b-bem vinda!"  
Temari - "Valeu!"  
Kurenai - "Pronto, podem se sentar, Kankurou-kun, Temari-chan."  
Temari e Kankuro - "Hai!"

Eles se sentaram, escolheram os lugares, os lugares ficaram assim :

**1ª Gaara e Chouji  
2º Tenten e Sakura  
3ª Neji e Naruto  
4ª Hinata e Ino  
5º Shikamaru e Kankuro  
6º Temari e Sasuke **

Kurenai - "Minna, tenho um comunicado a fazer."  
Todos - " Hai..."  
Kurenai- ''Como a escola é muito rigorosa, resolvemos dar um descanso para vocês!Vamos dar pra vocês férias de 2 meses e meio nesse verão, hoje será o penúltimo dia de aula, a escola só deixará vocês saírem de férias porque vocês tiraram as melhores notas esse bimestre! Não teve menos de 8,0, até o naruto foi bem, por isso, vamos pagar uma viagem para Okinawa as despesas serão nossas! É isso, podem sair para o recreio!"

Todos - "Weeeeeeeee!"  
Kankuro - "Primeiro dia de aula e já me dei bem! uHauHAuHA"  
Shikamaru - "Que problemático..."  
Temari - "Ei, qual é o seu nome?"  
Sasuke - "Sasuke, prazer."

Temari - "Hehe, tá animado pra entrar em férias..?"  
Sasuke - "Hehehe, sim, e você é bem sortuda, no primeiro dia de aula já recebe uma notícia dessas!"  
Temari - "Verdade! Ei, eu não trouxe lanche, posso pegar um pouco do seu?"  
Sasuke - "Claro! Vamos comer lá no pátio!"  
Temari - "Bora! Sasuke-kun "  
Shikamaru - "Que rápidos..."-"_Putz...no que eu tô pensando, eu não tenho nada a ver com aqueles dois!"  
_Sakura - "Ei Shikamaru, eles estão namorando?"  
Shikamaru - "Sei lá, caramba! O problema é deles, pergunta pra eles" Ele se levanta irritado e vai ao banheiro lavar o rosto.  
Sakura - "Ihhh, cara chato..."

Shikamaru ouve, mas ignora. Sakura vai conversar com as amigas no laboratório sobre a viagem. Sasuke e Temari estão no pátio. Os outro estão na sala.

**-------No pátio-------**

Sasuke - "Nossa, o tempo está bom hoje..."  
Temari - "É, também gosto de dias frios..."  
Sasuke - "Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?"  
Temari - "Não sei. Por quê?"

Sasuke - "É que inaugurou um cinema lá perto de casa, você não quer ir junto comigo?"  
Temari - "Claro! Que horas?"  
Sasuke - "Às sete pode ser?"  
Temari - "Sem problemas!"

Eles pareciam amigos de infância, mal se conheceram, e já estavam tão próximos...O coração deles já batia mais rápido...Estavam eles se amando?  
Sasuke se aproximou de Temari... Encostou o seu rosto no dela, e sussurou na sua orelha "Eu quero ficar com você". De modo que fez Temari se arrepiar. Ele não hesitou deu um beijo nela, no começo um beijo lento, que depois foi se tornando um beijo quente, as suas línguas se moviam em movimentos rápidos, eles queriam aproveitar aquele momento.

**-------No laboratório-------  
**Sakura - "Ei meninas, vamos discutir sobre as férias?"  
Tenten - "Ahhh não, vamos discutir isso com a professora, na sala de aula!"  
Hinata - " É-é Sakura-chan"  
Ino - "Isso aê testuda, vamos falar com a professora, na sala!"  
Sakura -"Cala a boca Ino-porca"  
Tenten e Hinata -gota ''Vamos pra sala!"  
Ino e Sakura - "Vamos..."

E foram em direção à sala de aula.

**-------Na sala--------**

Naruto - "Aquele Sasuke, já se deu bem, vou matar eleeeeeeeeee"  
Neji - "Ahhh que raivaaa"  
Shikamaru -_"Putz, aquele maldito! Já saiu assim com a Temari! Que problemático! Heii, o que eu estou pensando!"  
_Chouji -"Hehehe"

Nesse momento o sinal tocou e todos voltaram para a sala, tirando Shikamaru daqueles pensamentos e voltando a atenção dele em Temari e Sasuke que estavam de mãos dadas...

Sasuke -"Vamos sentar **Tema-chan**"  
Temari - "Vamos"

Sakura estava chocada,Shikamaru também, Tema-chan? Desde quando eles tinham essa intimidade? Ahh eles não vão deixar isso assim!...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fimmmm o/

AhauHAuHAuAha  
Gostaram? Espero que sim  
É minha primeira fanfic na vida DD

É isso... mandem reviews!


	2. Confusão

**Capítulo passado --**

_Nesse momento o sinal tocou e todos voltaram para a sala, tirando Shikamaru daqueles pensamentos e voltando a atenção dele em Temari e Sasuke que estavam de mãos dadas...  
_

_Sasuke -"Vamos sentar **Tema-chan**"  
Temari - "Vamos"_

Sakura estava chocada,Shikamaru também, Tema-chan? Desde quando eles tinham essa intimidade? Ahh eles não vão deixar isso assim!...

**Vamos segui-los --**

Sakura e Shikamaru não esperam ter tamanha surpresa, aliás ninguém esperava! Temari acabara de entrar na escola, e já estava namorando Sasuke? Ahh, é impossível, ou não...  
A professora entra na sala para discutir cobre as férias.

Kurenai - "Hei, eu andei conversando com os outros professores, e nós chegamos a conclusão que pagaremos um hotel pra vocês não precisarem procurar um outro, mas lá só tem quartos de casais, vamo fazer um sorteio pra ver quem vai dormir com quem, tudo bem?  
Todos - "Sim..."  
Kurenai - "Então cada um pegue uma folhae escreva seu nome e dobre, vou passar de carteira em carteira recolhendo!"  
Todos - "Tá..."  
Kurenai - "Pronto... agora vou passar de cartei em carteira pra vocês pegarem os papéizinhos!"

**Gaara** ... **Tenten**.  
**Ino**... **Naruto**.  
**Sakura**... **Shikamaru**.  
**Neji**... **Hinata**.  
**Sasuke**...** Kankuro**.  
**Temari**... **Chouji**.

Kurenai - "Então vai ficar assim! Vocês podem ir pra casa! Até amanhã!Amanhã vamos tirar os lugares do avião!Para não dar confusão!Tchau!"  
Todos - "Tchau professora"

**Na saída --**

Sasuke - "Tchau Temari, até hoje de noite... Humm agora são cinco horas, passo lá na sua casa quinze pras sete, tá?"  
Temari - "E você por acaso sabe onde é minha casa? ô.o"

Sasuke - "auHAuHA não, faz um mapinha aí pra mim amor"  
Temari - "Tá''

Sasuke - "Hei, e meu beijo?"  
Temari - "Tá aqui..."

Eles começam a se beijar apaixonadamente na frente do colégio, todos que estavam de saída viram, principalmente Shikamaru...e Sakura.

Tenten - "Nossaaaaaaaaaaaa! Olha isso, que beijo! O.O"  
Sakura - "E-eu n-nem sei o que dizer..." - Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela era apaixonada por Sasuke desde que entrou no colégio, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer... Agora era tarde.  
Hinata - "C-coitado do Shika-kun... "  
Sakura - "Hã? Por quê?"  
Hinata - "Hoje eu fui falar com ele... e ele me disse que está apaixonado pela Temari... e que não consegue parar de pensar nela..."  
Sakura - "Ahh, ele está na mesma situação que eu..."  
Ino - "Depois eu vou ver se falo com ele sobre isso"  
Hinata - "Não Ino-chan, por favor, não quero que ele saiba que eu contei isso para vocês"  
Ino - "Tudo bem então..."  
Tenten - "Vamos..."

As quatro foram juntas para uma sorveteria, para jogarem conversa fora.

Já eram quase sete horas, as meninas já tinham ido embora, só faltava Sakura...  
Infelizmente a sorveteria era perto da casa de Temari, e ela acabou vendo o que não queria...Sasuke esperando Temari em frente à sua casa... Ele estava lindo... Estava com um calça preta larga, e uma camisa vermelha... Ela nunca o viu tão maravilhoso...

Depois de alguns minutos Sakura sai de seus pensamentos e liga pra Shikamaru.

Shikamaru - "Alô?"

Sakura - "Oi Shikamaru, é a Sakura."  
Shika - ''Ah, oi Sakura, o que quer?''  
Saku - "É que estou perto da casa da Temari... e parece que ela e o Sasuke vão sair...j-juntos..."  
Shika- "Sakura, me espera aí, estou indo"  
Saku - ''Tá, mas o que vai fazer?''

Shika - "Vamos seguir eles..."  
Saku - "Beleza, tô esperando. Hei, parece que eles vão naquele cinema novo que abriu ontem..."  
Shika - "Tá, então tchau!"  
Saku - "Valeu, tchau."

**Na casa de Tenten --**

Tenten acabara de sair do banho, estava vestindo um vestido lilás que batia até os joelhos, os cabelos estavam molhados, ela estva muito bonita.

Tenten - "Ahh que tédiooo" -"_Neji, como eu queria estar com você agora..."_

Tenten pensou em confessar pra ele, então ligou o computador e mandou um e-mail para o garoto.

_Oi Neji, aqui é a Tenten, preciso falar com você, por favor dá pra gente ir naquele cinema que abriu ontem?_

_Por favor, bjos Tenten._

A garota, estava tensa, esperando a resposta do garoto... Que aliás chegou bem rápido...

_Oi Tenten, tá, que horas? Pode ser às sete e dez? Vou estar lá esse horário, tchau Neji._

Tenten ficou alegre, abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu a sua mais nova blusa, tinha manga que batiam nos cotovelos, e era lilás, ela colocou uma saia jeans que batia nos joelhos, e por final colocou uma sandália preta.

**Na sorveteria --**

Sakura - "Oi Shika"

Shika - "Oi Saku, cadê eles?"

Sakura - ''Ali olha..."

Shika - "Putz... mas só tem o Sasuke ali"

Saku - "Vai ver a Temari ainda não se arrumou ué..."

Shika - ''É pode ser..."

Temari - "Ei, estou pronta"

Sasuke - "Nossa, você está linda!" - E estava mesmo, esta vestia uma blusa com listras preto e braco, usava uma saia preta, meias com listras preto e branco também que vinham até a coxa , e por final um tênis All star preto.

Temari - ''Nossa que gentil.. ehehe, vamos?"

Sasuke - "Só se for agora..."

E foram andando até o cinema, que não era tão longe por sinal... Mas pelo horário, chegariam atrasados, o filme começava às sete e dez,e já eram sete e cinco...

Saku- "Vamos"

Shika- "Tá" - E seguiram o casal.

**No cinema --**

Temari - "Eu disse que chegaríamos atrasados..."

Sasuke - "Vamos aproveitar enquanto não começa a outra sessão" - Sasuke segurou a cintura de Temari e a puxou para mais perto de si, começaram um beijo apaixonado, as línguas dançavam, Temari fazia movimentos explorando cada canto da boca de Sasuke, e assim continuaram até perder o fôlego.

Saku - "Putz, n-não queria ver isso..."

Shika - "Nem eu"

Tenten - "Ué, você aqui?"

Shika - "Que susto!"

Neji - "Respondam"

Saku - "Estamos espiando Sasuke e Temari"

Tenten - "Vocês são idiotas? Se eles te descobrem aqui?"

Shika - "Vão descobrir se você continuar falando alto desse jeito ¬¬"

Tenten - "Desculpa S-Shikamaru!"

Saku - "E vocês, estão fazendo o que aqui?"

Tenten - "Er... Hum... "

Neji - "Viemos ver um filme"

Saku - "Tô sabendo..."

Tenten - "Sakuraaaaaa!" - Ela estava totalmente corada com o comentário da amiga.

Neji - _"Ela fica tão linda assim..."_

Shika - "AuahuHAuHAuHAuHEAUHEUAHUEhAUhe"

Saku - "Shikamaru, se não quiser morrer aqui pare de dar risada ô.o9"

Shika - "Desulpe, escapou..."

Sasuke - "Uéh... você aqui?"

Shika - "Sa-sasuke?"

Temari - "Olá galera, querem ver um filme com a gente?"

Saku - ''Ahh, er... quero dizer, claro, vim me encontrar com o Shika, **né Shika**?" - Ela fez questão de enfatizar o "né Shika" pra ver se ele se tocava...

Shika - "Ah, é ehehehe..." - _"Putz...''_

Neji- "Vamos"

**Depois do filme ------------------**

Sasuke - "Ei amor, vou lá pegar um suco pra gente."

Temari - "Tá."

Shika- _"Esse cara tá me provocando..."_

Saku - _"Ele tá me provocando ô.o9"_

Temari - "Ei Shika, você vai lá nas férias?"

Shika - "Vou."

Saku- "E você Temari, vai com seu namorado?"

Temari - "Claro! Né Sasuke?"

Sasuke - "É.."

Neji - "Ah, tá tarde, tenho que ir"

Temari - "Até amanhã Neji-kun"

Sasuke - Ô.õ...

Temari - "Que foi? Tá com ciúme?"

Sasuke - "Claro.. namorada minha não chama os garotos de **kun**."

Temari - "Seu besta, eu te amo"

Sasuke - "Eu também"

Shika - "Vamo pará com isso aê ô.o"

Saku - "_Você tá dando bandeira, idiota..."_

Sasuke - "Algum problema cara?"

Temari - cochicando com Sasuke "Ei pega leve amor"

Shika - "Sim, todos"

Sasuke - "Como é que é?"

Shika - "Eu amo a Temari cara, não vou ficar aturando vocês se agarrando na minha frente"

Saku - "Ei garotos, não façam isso, vamos conversar!"

Temari - "_Ele... m-me ama?.."_

Saku - "Temari, faça alguma coisa!"

Temari - "Por que eu? Ei Sasuke pega leve!"

Sasuke - "Pegar leve? Essa cara diz na cara de pau que te ama na minha frente e você quer que eu 'pegue leve'?"

Shika - "Amo sim cara,e eu não vim aqui assistir filme, eu vim seguir vocês dois."

Saku - _"Ahh, piorou a situação..."_

Temari - "Sasuke, vamos embora, Shikamaru pára, Sakura, ajuda aí pô!"

Sasuke - "Tá... a gente vai, mas se ele fizer isso denovo eu quebro a cara dele!"

Temari - "Tá certo, agora vamos..."

**Na casa do Sasuke ---**

Sasuke - "Ei... me fala uma coisa..."

Temari - "O que?.."

Sasuke - "Você gosta dele?"

Temari - "..."

Sasuke - "Fala..."

Temari - "Eu não sei..."

Sasuke - "Tudo bem... eu entendo... você quer terminar? "

Temari - "...N-não..."

Sasuke - "Tem certeza?... Eu vou entender o seu lado..."

Temari - "Sasuke, eu te amo, não quero terminar com você..."

Sasuke - "Então vem cá..."

----------------------

**Continua...**

**  
**


	3. Eu te amo

**Capítulo passado -- **

_Sasuke - "Você gosta dele?"_

_Temari - "..."_

_Sasuke - "Fala..."_

_Temari - "Eu não sei..."_

_Sasuke - "Tudo bem... eu entendo... você quer terminar? "_

_Temari - "...N-não..."_

_Sasuke - "Tem certeza?... Eu vou entender o seu lado..."_

_Temari - "Sasuke, eu te amo, não quero terminar com você..."_

_Sasuke - "Então vem cá..."_

**Eu te amo --**

Terça-feira, sete horas da manhã, dessa vez o despertador não tocou... Temari não dormiu a noite inteira, pensando na noite que teve com Sasuke, afinal, foi sua primeira vez.

Gaara - "Temari...? Você já está acordada?"

Temari - "Tô..O que você quer?"

Gaara - "Onde você passou a noite ontem?"

Temari - "Isso não é da sua conta..."

Gaara - "...Aff"

Temari - "Agora sai daqui, vou tomar banho...E não se preocupe, não vou me atrasar..."

Gaara - "Tá.."

Gaara saiu do quarto de Temari e foi tomar café junto de Kankurou. Temari foi tomar banho, estava mais alegre do que nunca. Não via a hora de chegar no colégio e encontrar Sasuke.

Temari - "Eu t.."

Kankurou - "Hei vai logo! Já são sete e meia!"

Temari - "Ok..."

Temari saiu do banho, colocou o uniforme e, prendeu seu cabelo, dessa vez em apenas um rabo de cavalo. Estava linda, diferente, pois nunca mudava o penteado.

Gaara - "Temari? O-o que é isso?"

Temari - "Isso o que?"

Kankurou - "Isso Tema...Você nunca prendeu o cabelo assim, você tá doente? "

Temari - "Não me enche, vamos"

Gaara e kankurou - "Vamo... O.O"

Temari foi na frente, parecia estar irritada, mas na verdade estava feliz, a noite passada foi a melhor noite de sua vida.

Tenten - "Olá Temari!"

Temari - "Oii, tudo bem?"

Tenten - "Tudo, e com você?

Temari - ''Tudo ótimo!"

Tenten - "Onde você passou a noite ontem?"

Temari - "C-como você s-sabe?"

Tenten - "Falei com Sasuke, ele disse que você não passou a noite em casa..."

Temari - "É..."

Tenten - "Imagino onde estava.. Eheheh"

Temari - "Passei a noite com Sasuke, foi ótimo!"

Tenten - "E o que vocês fizeram de tão interessante..?"

Temari - "..."

Tenten - "Okay, não precisa contar!"

Temari - " Ahh.. Tenten, foi ótimooooo!"

Tenten - "Vocês usaram camisinha pelo menos?"

Temari - "Claro!"

Tenten - "Ainda bem, né?

Temari - ''Sim... Mas chega de papo, vamos pra sala "

Tenten - "Tá"

Temari mal entrou na sala e já é recebida por um beijo de seu namorado.

Shikamaru - "Aff, Neji ontem quase que eu mato aquele cara..."

Neji - "Eu vi... "

Sakura - "Shika, você tem que se controlar!"

Shika - "Eu sei, mas aqueles dois se agarrando na minha frente.. Não dá!"

Naruto - "Então é melhor você não olhar pra porta.."

Neji - _"Baka..."_

Sakura - _"Putz, que idiota!"_

Shikamaru - "Ahhhh não vou conseguir me conter!"

A professora entra na sala, e separa o casal que estava se beijando a 1 minuto...

Kurenai - "Cof cof, atrapalho algo?"

Sasuke - "Gomen.."

Temari - "Ah, foi mal."

Kurenai - "Tudo bem! Eu também era assim ehehe, pelo jeito vocês já...?"

Temari - "Desculpe não quero falar sobre isso.."

Sasuke - _"Putz, que tipo de professora pergunta isso para os alunos?"_

Sakura - "Professora, nós não íamos sortiar os lugares do avião?"

Kurenai - "Verdade, me esqueci..."

Sasuke - ''Vem Temari, vamos sentar"

Temari - "Tá."

Kurenai - "Cada um pegue um papel e me fale o nome que saiu!"

---

Chouji -- Tenten

Temari -- Neji

Sasuke -- Hinata

Naruto -- Sakura

Ino -- Shikamaru

---

Kurenai - "Nossa! Já é recreio! Podem sair"

Todos - "Jááá? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Shikamaru - ''Temari! Quero falar com você.."

Sasuke - "Você vai ir?"

Temari - "Claro!"

Sasuke - "Depois do que ele fez você fala 'Claro!' ?"

Temari - "Sasuke, não enche! Que saco!"

Sasuke - "Putz..."

Shikamaru - "Vem ou não?"

Temari - "Espera Shika, tô indo..."

Sasuke - _"Shika? Putz, eu ainda mato esse cara!''_

**No corredor --**

Temari - "O que você quer?"

Shikamaru - "Isso..."

Shikamaru dá um beijo em Temari, ela não recusou, ela simplismente enrolou seus braços no pescoço dele, ele estava com as mão na cintura da garota, às vezes decia para as coxas, acariciando-as. A língua quente dela estava enlouquecendo-o, eles não podiam fazer mais do que isso na escola, portanto resolveram parar por aí.

Temari - "S-Shika..."

Shika - "Shhh, não fala nada"

Temari - "E-eu não p..."

Shika - "Eu pedi pra não falar nada. Vamos pra sala."

Temari - "Tá..."

**Na sala ---**

Tenten - "Temari? O que aconteceu?"

Temari - cochichando - "Ele me beijou.."

Tenten - "Mas e o Sasuke?"

Temari - "Vou ter que falar sério com ele"

Tenten - ''Você gosta do Shikamaru né?''

Temari - "Não, eu gosto do Sasuke, mas eu amo o Shikamaru...''

Tenten - "Resolva isso amiga.."

Temari - "Eu vou resolver..."

-----

Sasuke- "Tema?"

Temari - "Humm?"

Sasuke - "O que ele queria?"

Temari - "E-ele queria pedir desculpa por ontem..."

Sasuke - "Só isso?"

Temari -"Só ..."

-----

Sakura - '' E aí shika, o que rolou lá?''

Shika - '' Eu beijei ela..."

Sakura - "E ela? Correspondeu?''

Shika - "Sim, nós praticamente fizemos no corredor..."

Sakura -"Parabéééns! AuHAuHAuh Você conseguiu Shika!"

Shika - "É..."

-----

Kurenai - "Gente, houve uns problemas na escola e nós teremos que fechar mais cedo, vocês estão dispensados!''

Todos - "Que ótimooooooo!"

Kurenai - "Hoje de noite todos vocês no aeroporto! Às nove horas! O a

**Na saída ----**

Tenten - ''Temari, vamos lá pra minha casa!"

Temari - ''Ok...''

Sasuke - ''Amor, você não quer ir lá pra minha casa?''

Temari - '' Tenten, agora eu vou pra casa do Sasuke, sete e meia eu estou na sua casa, ok?''

Tenten - "Tá...Tchau Sasuke! Tchau Temari!''

Sasuke - "Flws..."

Temari - ''Flws'' - ''_Eu preciso contar pra ele...''_

**Na casa de Sasuke -----**

Sasuke - "Hei, vamos fazer mais uma vez...''

Temari - ''Sasuke...''

Sasuke - ''Hummm?'' - Disse ele beijando o pescoço da garota -

Temari - ''Eu quero dar um tempo...''

Sasuke - "Você quer terminar... É isso né?.."

Temari - "Pra ser sincera, sim..."

Sasuke - "Tudo bem...mas eu quero pelo menos uma despedida descente"

Temari - ''Sasuke, você é um pervertido... ehehe"

Sasuke - "Trato feito?"

Temari - "Feito!"

**---------------------**

**Continua**


	4. Finalmente Férias

**Capítulo Passado -----**

**Na casa de Sasuke -----**

_Sasuke - "Hei, vamos fazer mais uma vez...''_

_Temari - ''Sasuke...''_

_Sasuke - ''Hummm?'' - Disse ele beijando o pescoço da garota -_

_Temari - ''Eu quero dar um tempo...''_

_Sasuke - "Você quer terminar... É isso né?.."_

_Temari - "Pra ser sincera, sim..."_

_Sasuke - "Tudo bem...mas eu quero pelo menos uma despedida descente"_

_Temari - ''Sasuke, você é um pervertido... ehehe"_

_Sasuke - "Trato feito?"_

_Temari - "Feito!"_

**Finalmente férias -------**

**Na casa de Tenten ------**

Temari - "Oi Tenten, desculpe, me atrasei..."

Tenten - "Sem problemas!"

Temari - "E aí, você já arrumou as malas?"

Tenten - "Já! E você?"

Temari - "Também! Hehe, o Sasuke tá aí fora, ele insistiu em trazer as malas, ehehe.."

Tenten - "Falando em Sasuke, você terminou com ele?"

Temari - "Terminei... "

Tenten - "AuahUAHuHA, já até imagino a sua despedida...Ehehhee"

Temari - extramamente corada - "T-tenten! Para com isso!"

Tenten - "Ok, ok, entre. Eiii! Sasuke, entre também!"

Sasuke - "Tá..."

Temari - "..."

-------------

Temari - "Bom, vou trocar de roupa, posso usar o banheiro Tenten?"

Tenten - "Claro! Primeira a direita, não se esqueça"

Temari - "Tá bom.."

Sasuke _- _"Tenten, você sabia...?"

Tenten - "Do que?"

Sasuke - "Que ela queria terminar comigo..."

Tenten - "Sabia..."

Sasuke - "Aquele dia... o cara 'problemático'..ele não pediu só desculpa...né?"

Tenten - "É.. mas Sasuke, não vamos mais falar disso!"

Sasuke - "Tá..."

Temari - "Voltei!"

Sasuke - _"N-nossa, está linda!"_

Temari - "Como estou? "

Sasuke - "V-voc..." - Sasuke ia falar, mas foi interrompido por Tenten -

Tenten - "Temariiiiii! Você está lindaaa!"

Sasuke - _"Aff, dessa vez tenho que concordar com Shikamaru, as mulhers são 'problemáticas'...''_

Tenten - "E aí, vamos pro aeroporto?"

Temari - "Vamos."

Sasuke - "Tá..."

Tenten - "Mãe! Tô saindo com a Temari e o Sasuke, tá?"

Mãe da Tenten - "Tá, se cuida, qualquer probleminha me ligue!"

Tenten - "Tá mãe... ¬¬"

--------------------

**No aeroporto --------**

Kurenai - "Estão todos aqui?"

Todos - " ... "

Kurenai - gota - "Acho que sim né? Vocês querem que eu vá com vocês ou querem ir sozinhos?"

Todos - "Sozinhoooos!"

Kurenai - quase chorando - "Q-que ingratidão comigo TT.TT "

Sakura e Hinata - "Não é isso professora, é que queremos aproveitar as férias!"

Neji e Naruto - "É isso aêêêê!"

Kurenai - "I-isso quer dizer que se eu for eu só vou atrapalhar? Buááááá"

Todos - gota - "N-não é isso p-professora..."

Kurenai - "Hahahahahaha! Peguei vocês!"

Todos - hipermegasuper gota - "Ah, ela tava zuando..."

Temari -_ "Putzz..."_

Tenten - _"Afff..."_

Shika - _"Que problemática..."_

Sasuke - " _ô.o, pra quê isso? ¬¬ "_

Hinata - _"Nossa, que brincadeira de mal gosto...''_

Neji -_ " Que professora a gente tem... "_

Naruto - _''Oh my God...''_

-- Silêncio mortal --

Kurenai - "Ok, ok o.O, desculpa! Agora vamos!"

Todos - "Hai!"

**No avião ----------**

Tenten - "Neji-kun, você pode trocar de lugar comigo?"

Neji - "Humm? Agora? Tá..."

Tenten - "Arigatou!" **( Ps - Os lugares estavam assim : TemaNeji ChouTen SasuHina NaruSaku e InoShika )**

-------

Chou - "Ué..Não era a Tenten que ia sentar aqui?''

Neji - "Era, troquei de lugar com ela"

Chou - "Ahh"

-------

Ino - "Shikamaru! Pára de roncar, credo!"

Shika - "Ah Ino, não enche!"

Ino - "Prefiria ir com um cachorro!"

Shika - "Xinga mas não humilha né pôh!Vou trocar de lugar!"

Ino - "Fique à vontade!"

-------

Shika - "Ei Chouji, troca de lugar comigo?"

Chou - "Tá..."

Shika - "Valeu!"

-------

Chou - "Oi Ino!"

Ino - "Cho-chouji! O que v-você tá fazendo aqui?"

Chou - "Troquei de lugar com o Shikamaru."

Ino - "Ahh que bom !" - _"Ei ei Ino, no que você está pensando? Ela é apenas um gorducho..tão...tão...fofinho"_

-------

Saku - "Sasuke - kun! Posso sentar do seu lado?"

Hina - ''P-pod...''

Sasuke - "Sem chances!"

Hina - "Sasuke-kun! Não fale assim com a-a Sakura!"

Saku - "Ah. Desculpe..."

-------

Tenten - "Ahhh, tô com sono"

Tema - "Eu também...Será que vai demorar muito?"

Tenten - "Espero que não.."

Tema - "Vou lavar o rosto!"

Tenten - "Tá"

-------

Sasuke - "Hinata, pode me dar licença? Preciso ir ao banheiro..."

Hina - "Okay..."

**-----No banheiro **

- TOC TOC -

Temari - "Quem é?"

Sasuke - "Temari?"

Temari - "Sasuke!"

Tema e Sasu - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Sasuke - "Ué, pelo que eu saiba aqui é o banheiro..."

Temari - "Idem. E, desculpe, mas por quê você não usou o outro?"

Sasuke - "É que um aeromoça estava passando mal, e eu deixei ela entrar...Agora, dá pra abrir a porta?"

Temari - "Ah, espera um pouco"

Sasuke - "Tá..."

- Cinco minutos depois -

Temari - "Pronto..."

Sasuke - ''Pensei que tinha morrido aí dentro..."

Temari - "Hei! Não exagera Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke - "Ok, desculpe. Agora vou usar o banheiro, flws"

Temari - "Flws!"

---------

Chouji - ronc ronc -

Ino - "Chouji, acorda estamos quase chegando, daqui a 30 minutos nós chegaremos!"

Chouji - "Ah, desculpe, eu tava com sono."

Ino - "Vai lá lavar o rosto, essa cara de sono não é uma das melhores! Eheheh"

Chouji - "Tá"

----------

Temari - "Tenten, estamos chegando"

Tenten - "É, que bom! Praia...Ahhh que ótimo!"

Temari - "Weee, ouvi dizer que lá tem muitos shoppings também!"

Tenten - "Que ótimo, posso comprar um maiô novo!"

Temari - "Eu também...Quantos meses a gente vai passar lá mesmo?"

Tenten - "Acho que 2 meses e meio.."

Temari - "Fériassss!"

_"Senhores passageiros, estamos aterrizando em cinco minutos, apertem os cintos, e peguem as malas, obrigado.''_

Todos - "Weeeeeeeee"

Passaram 10 minutos e os alunos já estavam saindo do avião. Alguns admirados com a paísagem de Okinawa, outros ainda sonolentos. As meninas foram correndo em direção ao hotel, os meninos andavam traqüilamente. Pareciam que nem estavam animados com a viagem.

Tenten - "Ué..."

Sasuke - "O que foi?"

Temari - "Parece que esse não é o hotel que a professora falou..."

Hinata - "I-isso nem p-parece um hotel, parece u-uma casa mal assombrada..."

Naruto - "É verdade né Hinata chan? " - Disse o garoto abraçando a menina, esta estava mais vermelha que pimentão. -

Hinata - _''E-ele e-está me a-abraçando? "_

Sakura - "Hinata? Hinata! Acorda! Você está aí?"

Hinata - ''Ahh, o que? Quem morreu? o.o''

Todos - "UHAuHAuHAU"

Tenten - "Pera aí..."

Neji, Sasuke, Shika e Chou - ''O que?''

Temari e Tenten - " Ela não g-gaguejou!"

Sakura, Ino e os meninos - ''O queeeeeeeeee?''

Temari - " Hinata, você bebeu? "

Hinata - corada - "O quee? M-mas e-eu nunca g-gaguejei O.O''

Todos - " C-claro q-que n-não!" - Dizem todos irônicos imitando-a -

Alguém - "Yô!"

Todos - "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Alguém - "O que foi?"

Todos - "VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?"

Alguém - "Ahh, desculpa.."

Sakura - "Desculpa? Vou te denunciar!"

Todos menos Sakura eo 'Alguem'- "Denunciar? O.O O que ele fez? "

Sakura - "Ele quase nos matou ué.."

Todos - "Ahhh.."

Alguém - " Deixem eu me apresentar"

Meninas - "Fique à vontade..."

Alguém - "Me chamo Kakashi, sou motorista daquela limosine alí óh, e vou levar vocês até o Hotel Mizuno"  
Todos - "Uauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Kakashi - "Vamos?"

Todos - ''Só se for agora!"

**-------------------------------**

**Continua ...**

**Yô! Terminei o quarto cap.! Espero que gostem :D**

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Mandem mais ;D **

**Obrigada à :**

_KarineRukia_ - **Obrigada! Não vou abandonar a fic Hehehe. Espero que tenha gostado de SasuTema! Vlw ----**

_HinataHyuuga xD -_ **É, são bem rapidinhos! uHAuh Tá aí o quarto cap. :D Ps² -- Sim o Sasuke tá bem perva nessa fic :D Vlw ---**

_amandabello -_ **Tá aí o quarto cap. Espero que leia e goste. :D Vlws ----**

_Goddess-chan -_ **Coitada da Temari, ela não é perva, mas o Sasuke sim auHAuHAu Tá aí o 4º cap. espero que goste, Vlw ----**

_Ika-chan -_ **Tá todo mundo dizendo isso TT.TT Isso é bom ou ruim? xDD Espero que seja bom! Tá aí o quarto cap. Tô começando a escrever o quinto! Vlws ----**


	5. Praia, compras e diversão

**Capítulo Passado ----**

_Alguém - "Yô!"_

_Todos - "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_Alguém - "O que foi?"_

_Todos - "VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO!"_

_Alguém - "Ahh, desculpa.."_

_Sakura - "Desculpa? Vou te denunciar!"_

_Todos menos Sakura e Alguém - "Denunciar? O.O O que ele fez!"_

_Sakura - "Ele quase nos matou ué.."_

_Todos - "Ahhh.."_

_Alguém - " Deixem eu me apresentar"_

_Meninas - "Fique à vontade..."_

_Alguém - "Me chamo Kakashi, sou motorista daquela limosine alí óh, e vou levar vocês até o Hotel Mizuno"  
Todos - "Uauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"_

_Kakashi - "Vamos?"_

_Todos - ''Só se for agora!"_

**Capítulo 5 ---- Praia, compras e diversão ----**

Kakashi - "Daqui a quinze minutos nós chegamos!"

Shikamaru - "Ahh, que problemático!"

Sakura - "Shikamaru pára de reclamar!"

Temari - "Tenten, será que a gente não pode sortear denovo os quartos?"

Tenten - "Não sei, vamos perguntar!"

Temari - "Ei galera, vocês não querem sortear os quartos denovo?"

Sasuke - "Por mim..."

Shikamaru - "Pode ser..."

Neji - "Tá..."

Hinata - "O-okay."

Naruto - "Tanto faz..."

Ino - "Sim!"

Chouji - ''Por mim tudo bem!"

Kankurou - "Tá bom..."

Tenten - "Já que todos concordam, quando chegarmos lá no hotel nos reúnimos num quarto e sorteamos denovo!"

Gaara - "Esqueceram de mim"

Temari - "Tá, então responde ¬¬''

Gaara - "Tá.."

Temari -capota- "Putz..."

**----Dez minutos depois----**

Kakashi - "Okay, chegamos antes da hora!"

Todos - "Que bom..."

Kakashi - ''Podem sair! As malas eu carrego!"

Sakura - "Sozinho? Nem fudendo O.O"

Gaara - "Que menina mal educada..."

Temari - "E você cala a boca!"

Kankurou - "E olha a outra seguindo o exemplo..."

Shikamaru - "Parem de brigar.Que problemático..."

Sasuke - "E você pára de reclamar, caramba..."

Temari - "Tá, vamos para com essa porra aqui, vamos sair do carro, e vamos entrar no hotel logo!"

Todos - "Hai.. O.O "

**----Na recepção----**

Alguém² - "Olá!"

Todos - "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quem é você?"

Alguém² - "Mitarashi Anko! Irei 'tomar conta de vocês'!"

Temari - "Pensei que fossemos grande o bastante..."

Gaara - "É...mas não é o que parece"

Hinata e Sakura - "A gente n-não tem sorte mesmo... . "

Anko - "Brincadeira, vou ser a serviçal, qualquer coisa é só chamar"

Todos - "Ahh tá, hai!"

Tenten - "Ei!Vamos sortear!"

_1 Ino & Kankurou_

_2 Hinata & Sakura_

_3 Shikamaru & Chouji_

_4 Tenten & Temari_

_5 Naruto & Neji_

_6 Sasuke & Gaara_

Temari - "Tá bom assim pra vocês?"

Tenten - "Por mim tá tudo bem"

Sasuke - _"Prefiria ter saído com a Temari, mas tudo bem" - _"Por mim também"

Neji - _"Por quê eu tenho que sair com o Naruto ¬¬ " - _"Idem"

Sakura - "Por beleza! Né Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru - ''Que problemático, prefiria sair com a Temari, mas tudo bem..."

Sakura - "Credo Shikamaru ¬¬' Deixa de ser chato!"

Sasuke - ''_Quem ele pensa que é?''_

Chouji - "Beleza.."

Ino - "Aff, com o Kankuro..Mas tudo bem!"

Sakura - "Ah porquinha não reclama!"

Ino - "Olha quem fala, testuda!"

Temari - "Bora pára com essa briga aê!"

Sakura e Ino - " Desculpe"

Tenten e Sasuke - O.O

Anko - "Ahh esqueceram de mim TT.TT"

Todos - gota -

**-----------Quarto 1-----------**

Ino - "Olha aqui, eu não vou dormir com você nessa cama!"

Kankurou - ''Muito menos eu garota!"

Ino - "Então pega um travesseiro e dorme no sofá!"

Kankurou - "Beleza!"

Ino - "Tá com fome?"

Kankurou - "Tô!"

Ino - "Então antes de eu tomar banho eu vou ligar pra Anko, o que você vai comer?"

Kabkurou - "Hm...Lasanha, salada de repolho, e um suco de uva."

Ino - "Tá."

**----------Quarto 2-------------**

Sakura - "Ahh tô com sono, vou tomar banho e dormir. Tá?"

Hinata - "Tá, você não vai jantar?"

Sakura - "Não tô com fome..."

Hinata - "Tá bom então!"

----

Hinato - "Anko?"

Anko - "Sim? Quem é?"

Hinata - "É a H-hinata, estudante do c-colégio Koichi"

Anko - "Ahh tá, o que deseja?"

Hinata - "V-você pode servir o jantar?"

Anko - "O que você vai querer?"

Hinata - "Hmm, salada de tomate com alface, e p-picanha assada,por f-favor"

**------------Quarto 3--------------**

Shika - "Ihhh, vou dormir no sofá, esse negócio de dormir com homem é problemático..."

Chouji - "AuHuhaUAHuHAuahU tá"

Shika - "Ei! Não é pra rir!"

**------------Quarto 4--------------**

Temari - "Tá com fome Tenten?"

Tenten - "Mais ou menos..Vamos pedir só uma salada"

Temari - "Pode ser!"

**------------Quarto 5--------------**

No quarto de Naruto e Neji, só se ouviam gritos.Naruto gritava igual doido "Ebaaa férias! Férias!" em quanto tomava seu banho.Neji já estava com dor de cabeça, não agüentava mais aquela criancice.

Neji - "PORRA NARUTO, DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAR AÍ?''

Naruto - "Fériasssssssssss! Ahn? Ah, desculpa Neji, é que eu tô animado"

Neji - "Vai ficar animado assim na puta qu..."

Naruto - "Fééééériasssss"

Neji - "Não agüento mais, vou sair... ¬¬"

Neji saiu irritado do quarto, não agüentava mais aquele idiota. Queria trocar de quarto com alguém, não conseguia conviver com Naruto, nessa hora veio na sua cabeça Hinata, afinal, ela era apaixonada por Naruto, não que ele queira que ela fique surda com os gritos de Naruto, mas talvez fosse um grande favor.

**------------Quarto 2-------------**

-TOC TOC TOC TOC-

Sakura - "Hummm?"

-TOC TOC TOC TOC-

Sakura - "Já vai caramba!" - "_Droga onde a Hinata se meteu?"_

Sakura abre a porta.

Neji - "O-oi Sakura"

Sakura - "Ah, é você Neji, o que quer?"

Neji - "É que o Naruto tá gritando igual a um louco lá no quarto, queria saber se a Hinata não queria trocar de lugar comigo"

Sakura - "Ah, nem sei onde ela tá...Me espera aí, vou me trocar, daí a gente procura por ela" - _"Droga, onde a Hinata se meteu 11 horas da noite?"_

Sakura foi pro quarto e em cinco minutos já voltou, ela nem ligou pra que roupa usar, pegou a primeira da gaveta, estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha azul de manga curta.

Sakura - "Vamo?"

Neji - "Tá."

**----------Na cozinha-----------**

Sakura - "Hinata ¬¬ O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

Hinata - "Sa-sakura, N-neji-niisan? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Sakura - "Eu perguntei primeiro! Vai responde!"

Hinata - "É-é que a A-anko estava muito ocupada e me pediu pra vir buscar o meu jantar aqui, m-mas a-até agora ela n-não chegou."

Neji - "Hinata, você não quer trocar de quarto comigo?"

Hinata - "Humm... c-com quem você está?"

Neji - "Naruto ¬¬ ..."

Hinata - "C-com o N-naruto.. M-mas e-eu v-vou ter que dormir com ele?"

Sakura - ''Põe ele pra dormir no sofá ahuehuaiheaihUIEha"

Hinata - "S-sakura chan! Pá-pára com isso!"

Sakura - "Hai hai..."

Neji - "E aí, topa?"

Hinata - "T-t-tá.."

Depois disso Anko chegou com a comida de Hinata. Hinata pegou a comida e subiu para o quarto...Neji e Sakura foram para o quarto também.

**----------Quarto 6----------**

Gaara - ''Sasuke ¬¬ O que você tá fazendo?"

Sasuke - ''Tô me trocando ué..."

Gaara - "Na minha frente?"

Sasuke - gota - "Ah, mals, dá licença então"

Gaara - "Não tô afim"

Sasuke - capota - "Então não reclama baka"

Gaara - "Baka é sua vó"

Sasuke - "É a sua!"

**----------Quarto 5----------**

Naruto - "CARAMBA, SASUKE, GAARA, PÁREM DE GRITAR AÍ CARAMBA!"

Hinata - "N-naruto kun, a-a t-toalha caiu" - Disse a menina extremamente corada -

Naruto - "Hum?"

Naruto olhou pra baixo, nem percebeu que estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e que esta, caiu. Naruto ficou desesperado, Hinata o viu nu, totalmente nu, e logo ela, que era tímida. Podia ser um problemão.

Hinata - "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" . 

Naruto - "Hinata! Não grite! Desculpe! Eu sei que é duro pra você, mas se controle!"

Hinata - "Ahhhhhhhhh"

**---------Quarto 4--------------**

Tenten - "É o Naruto...e a H-hinata?"

Temari - "O que ele quis dizer com 'é duro pra você' ?"

Tenten - "S-será que eles estão...Não não pode s-ser!"

Temari - "Mas tudo indica isso..."

Tenten - "Eu pensei que a Hinata fosse tímida..."

Temari - "Eu também..."

**----------Quarto 6-------------**

Sasuke - "Isso...é-é o que eu tô pensando...?"

Gaara - ''Parece que sim..."

Sasuke - "Eles estão pior do que eu e a Temari"

Gaara - "É.. AHN? O QUE? VOCÊ TRANSOU COM A MINHA IRMÃ?"

Sasuke -"Ah, você entendeu errado.."

Gaara - "ENTENDEU ERRADO É A VOVÓZINHA! EU ENTENDI MUITO BEM! SEU FILHO DA P..."

-POFT-

Temari - "POSSO SABER DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? DÁ PRA OUVIR LÁ NO MEU QUARTO! SASUKE! QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ DIZER QUE NÓS JÁ FIZEMOS AQUILO?"

Sasuke - "C-calma Temari, escapou..."

Temari - ''ESCAPOU É? ISSO VAI SER UM PROBLEMA PRA MIM, AGORA TODO MUNDO JÁ SABE!"

Sasuke - "D-desculpa..."

Temari - "Tá..mas que isso não se repita..."

Gaara - "E-ela quebrou a porta..." - O.O -

Sasuke e Temari - "E VOCÊ CALA A BOCA E NÃO SE METE!"

Gaara - "Sasuke não te perdoarei!"

Temari - "Cala a boca cac..."

Sasuke - "Temari! Não fale essas palavras!"

Temari - "E quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que eu posso ou não falar!"

- POFT² -

Gaara - "Ela.. quebrou a outra porta!" - O.O -

Tenten - "Bora parar com isso aqui! Temari vamos, recomponha-se! Sasuke você não abre a boca pra falar um 'A'! E Gaara, deixe sua irmã em paz!"

Todos se acalmaram e foram para seus quartos, foi um dia bem 'agitado' para os alunos dos quartos 4,5 e 6.

**----------No outro dia**

Parecia que esqueceram o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Estavam todos se arrumando pra ir à praia. Eles não vieram pra Okinawa só pra 'passar o tempo', eles queriam se divertir!

**-------Quarto 1-------**

Ino - "Ei moleque, vai se arrumar! Nós vamos pra praia!"

Kankurou - "Tá tá, tô indo!"

**-------Quarto 2------**

Neji - "Oi, Sakura, acorda!"

Sakura - "Ahh, só mais cinco minutinhos..."

Neji - "Nem mais um segundo, estão todos indo pra praia só falta a gente!"

Sakura - "Tá ¬¬"

**-------Quarto 3------**

Chouji - "Shikamaru! Deixa de ser preguiçoso e se arruma logo!"

Shikamaru - "Que problemático."

**-------Quarto 4------**

Tenten - "Temari, hoje vamos usar o maiô velho! Amanhã vamos todos comprar roupas de banho novas!"

Temari - "Tá! Tenten, pega aquele protetor solar pra mim"

Tenten - "Esse?"

Temari - "É, valeu"

**-------Quarto 5------**

Naruto - "Vamos Hinata?"

Hinata - "Vamos"

**-------Quarto 6------**

Gaara - "Vai logo lerdo!"

Sasuke - "Espera mala!"

**-------Na praia-------**

Já estavam todos os alunos do colégio Koichi na praia, junto de algumas outras pessoas que moravam na região. As meninas estavam escantadoras, os meninos também.

_Tenten vestia um maiô rosa clarinho florido e um chapéu grande com um laço rosa._

_Hinata estava usando um maiô vermelho bem claro, parecia rosa, e tinha um lacinho na alça direita, usava óculos escuros e uma saia branca por cima do maiô._

_Ino estava com um maio azul, óculos escuros e uma blusinha rosa de abotoar aberta por cima do maiô._

_Shikamaru usava um calção verde som coqueiros desenhados e óculos de sol._

_Neji usava um calção vermelho com tubarões desenhados e uma camisa azul florida._

_Temari usava um biquíni preto e vermelho, óculos de sol e um saia vermelha por cima._

_Chouji usava um calção azul sem nenhum desenho._

_Naruto usava uma sunga laranja, com golfinhos desenhados._

_Sasuke usava um calção preto e óculos escuros._

_Kankurou vestia um calção roxo e preto sem desenhos e uma camisa preta._

_Gaara estava com um calção vermelho e branco e óculos escuros._

As meninas não agüentavam aquele calor insuportável, e não esperaram, foram correndo pra água. Alguns meninos foram junto, outros ficaram na areia, de baixo do guarda-sol conversando.

Tenten - "Temari! Só você veio de biquine."

Temari - "É o que parece..."

Hinata - "E-eu tenho vergonha d-de usar biquine..."

Tenten - "Hinata, me diga uma coisa que você não tem vergonha..."

Hinata - "Hmm...N-não sei!"

Temari - "Não é que você não sabe, mas sim porque não tem!"

Sakura - "Auaheuahe"

Hinata - "I-isso não é verdade!Vocês também falam que eu gaguejo, mas é m-mentira!"

Tema, Ten e Saku - "C-claro q-que n-não, é-é v-verdade!"

Hinata - "Ah! Que saco vou ficar com os meninos!"

Ino - "Isso! Vai ficar com o Naruto, Hinata!"

-------

Sasuke não parava de olhar pra Temari, o que não agradou muito Gaara.

Gaara - "Você é mesmo um pervertido..."

Sasuke - "Aff, não enche o saco Gaara!"

Neji - "Parem de brigar."

Shika - "Ei, alguém viu o Chouji?"

Neji - "Tá com as meninas..."

Sasuke - "Depois o pervertido sou eu..."

Gaara - "Mas você é..."

Shika - "O Kankurou tá com elas também...?"

Neji - "Acho que sim. Aff, tá muito quente vou lá também."

Sasuke - "Pera aê, eu vou junto."

Shika - _"Droga, ele vai só pra ficar com a Temari ¬¬ " _- "Ei, eu vou também!"

-- Se passaram 2 horas, todos estavam exaustos, menos Gaara, que entrou só 10 minutos na água e ficou só dormindo, as meninas foram comprar comida, os meninos bebida.

Temari - "Hey, eu quero comprar bebida, não tô com fome."

Tenten - "Tá...Então eu vou com você"

Temari - "Não precisa!"

Tenten - "Tá.."

Hinata - "Tenten, o que você vai querer?"

Tenten - "Hm...Quero batata frita!"

Hinata - "A Ino disse que quer também, então duas batatas fritas"

Sakura - "Eu quero... um sainduíche"

Hinata - "Um sanduíche, duas batatas fritas e, hm... eu vou pegar peixe assado!"

Sakura - "Tá, então vamos!"

-----------

Sasuke - "Temari? Você não ia comprar comida?"

Temari - "É que não estou com fome! Então vim pegar bebidas. Mas cadê o resto dos meninos?"

Sasuke - "Mandaram eu vir buscar tudo, que saco."

Temari - "Então vem cá que eu te ajudo"

Sasuke - "Tá..."

**Na loja --------**

Vendedora - "Sejam bem vindos!"

Temari - "Você vai querer o que Sasu?"

Sasuke - "Hum... Não sei, pode ser Coca"

Temari - ''E o resto?"

Sasuke - "Tá anotado aqui."

Shika - Suco de morango

Gaara - Fanta Uva

Naruto - Suco de pêssego

Neji - Suco de maçã

Kankurou - Coca

Chouji - Suco de abacaxi

Temari - "Tá, então vamos comprar!"

Sasuke - "Ok."

----

Vendedora - "Obrigado e volte sempre."

**Na praia -----**

Temari e Sasuke - "Voltamos:D"

Tenten - "Trouxe meu suco?"

Temari - "Trouxe"

Shika - "Ei, o que a Temari tava fazendo junto com esse idiota?"

Temari - "Olha aqui Shika, eu vou junto com quem eu quiser, e o único idiota aqui é você!"

Sasuke - "T-temari?"

Temari - "Sasuke, vamos voltar pro Hotel!"

Sasuke - "Tá.."

Shikamaru - "Putz, o que eu fiz pra ela? Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim."

Tenten - "Shika, ela te ama, mas ela também gosta muito do Sasuke, não é legal você ficar xingando ele..."

Sakura - "É Shika, não foi dessa vez!"

Shika - "Aff, que problemática!"

Neji - "O problemático aqui é você..."

Tenten - "AuehauehaiheuihaEUIHAEUiahueiahe"

Todos - gota -

Tenten - "O que? Não posso achar graça no que o Neji falou?"

Ino - "Acontece que não teve graça..."

Tenten - "Neji, vamos voltar também, essa gente não tem senso de humor!"

Neji - "Aff..Tá..."

Tenten voltou para o Hotel Mizuno com Neji, Gaara,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji,Kankurou,Hinata e Naruto ficaram mais um tempo na praia.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Continua**

Oii! Tá aí o quinto capítulo!

Obrigada pelos reviews! Obrigada à KarineRukia que meu uma idéia ótima xD uheuaHeuAHUEha

Gente, eu sei que a maioria gosta de ShikaTema..mas sabe de uma coisa..Tava legal escrever SasuTema xDD' Sei lá, toda hora ShikaTema é chato xP' Tô pensando em escrever só SasuTema! Mas aí também depende de vocês! Se a maioia for contra eu escrevo ShikaTema mesmo :P'ah, e próximo cap. eu coloco InoChou e NejiTen :P'

É isso, vlw por lerem :D'

--Próximo Capítulo-- Praia, compras e diversão Part. II--


	6. Praia, compras e diversão Part II

**Capítulo Passado ----**

_Shika - "Aff, que problemática!"_

_Neji - "O problemático aqui é você..."_

_Tenten - "AuehauehaiheuihaEUIHAEUiahueiahe"_

_Todos - gota -_

_Tenten - "O que? Não posso achar graça no que o Neji falou?"_

_Ino - "Acontece que não teve graça..." _

_Tenten - "Neji, vamos voltar também, essa gente não tem senso de humor!"_

_Neji - "Aff..Tá..."_

_Tenten voltou para o Hotel Mizuno com Neji. Gaara,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji,Kankurou,Hinata e Naruto ficaram mais um tempo na praia._

**Capítulo 6 ---- Praia, compras e diversão Part. II ---- **

**No Hotel ------**

Tenten - "Hey, Neji..."

Neji - "Humm?"

Tenten - "Desculpe por ter te arrastado aqui..."

Neji - "..."

Tenten - "Neji... Desculpa mas eu não posso mais esperar..."

Tenten beija Neji, Neji fica assustado, nunca uma menina tinha o beijado daquela forma. Aliás nenhuma menina tinha o beijado ainda, ele era apaixonado por Tenten desde que ela entrou no colégio. Ele queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com ela. E seu desejo se realizou.

Neji - "T-tenten" - O.O -

Tenten - "A-ah N-neji desculpa, desculpa...Vou subir, tchau"

Neji - "T-tenten, espera!''

**Na praia ---------**

Hinata - cochicando - "Sakura, v-você acredita que e-eu v-vi o N-naruto kun...t-totalmente..p..."

Sakura - gritando - "HINATA, COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO?"

Hinata - "M-mas foi sem querer.."

Sakura - "SEM QUERER? HINATA! DEU PRA OUVIR OS SEUS GRITINHOS DO QUARTO! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE TÍMIDA, MAS NÃO, FAZENDO 'AQUILO' COM O NARUTO!E GRITANDO TÃO ALTO!"

Naruto - "O que tem eu aí?"

Sakura - "Naruto, como você pôde ter feito isso com a minha amiga?"

Hinata - "N-não é iss.."

Naruto - "Ahh, mas foi sem quererr!"

Sakura - "Como sem querer? Não dá pra fazer isso sem querer!"

Hinata - "S-sakura-chan, NÃO É ISSO.."

Sakura - "N-não? Então o que vocês estavam fazendo?"

Hinata - "É que.. o Naruto foi brigar com o Sasuke-kun, e e-ele tinha a-acabado de sair do banho...Mas daí a toalha caiu e eu comecei a ficar com vergonha e gritar..."

Sakura - "Ahh então foi só isso...''

Hinata - "É só iss..."

Sakura - ''PERA AÍ, O NARUTO FICOU PELADO NA SUA FRENTE? NARUTO! SEU TARADO, SAI DAQUI JÁ! SAI!"

Naruto - "Ahh, calma Sakura-chan!"

Hinata - "Sa-sakura-chan, não fale assim com o Naruto-k-kun..."

Sakura - "Mas ele é um tarado, idiota, hentai!"

Hinata - "N-não é não Sakura..O Naruto só é um pouco diferente..."

Sakura - "UM POUCO DIFERENTE? auAHuahUhaUAuahU"

Hinata - "S-sakura-chan! Pára de rir assim do Naruto! E-eu g-gosto dele do jeito que e-ele é! A-assim como v-você gosta do Sasuke e a Ino do C-chouji!"

Sakura - "Q-quem disse q-que eu gosto do Sasuke-kun?" - Disse ela vermelha -

Ino - "E-eu nunca v-vou gostar do C-chouji! H-hinata! De onde você tirou isso?"

Hinata - "D-desculpe, mas eu só f-fiz isso porque a S-sakura ofendeu o Naruto! E-eu não posso me s-segurar! Eu t-tive que falar a verdade!"

Ino - "M-mas tinha que me meter no meio?"

Hinata - "Você é a m-melhor amiga da Sakura! Desculpe, não quero mais ficar aqui, dá licença!"

Naruto - "Hinata, e-espera aí!"

Hinata saiu correndo, descontrolada, chorando, pela cidade grande, ela não se importava se iria se perder, se ia ser assaltada ou qualquer outra coisa, o que ela queria é ficar sozinha por um tempo, pra poder pensar na vida e poder enfrentar a verdade e contar tudo pra Naruto.

**No hotel ----------**

Temari - "Vem Sasuke, vamo fazer alguma coisa pra se distrair..."

Sasuke - "Tá..."

Temari - "Vamos jogar vídeo game lá no meu quarto!"

Sasuke - "Pode ser!"

**--------Quarto 4--------**

Temari - "Vamos jogar esse!"

Sasuke - "Soul Calibur III ? Ahh não é muito chato!"

Temari - "Sasuke! Vamos jogar esse e pronto!"

Sasuke - "Tá ¬¬.. Mulher chata..."

Temari - "Disse alguma coisa?"

Sasuke - "Disse.."

Temari - "O QUÊ?"

Sasuke - "N-não disse nada..."

Temari - "Bom mesmo"

Sasuke - "Vou escolher o Maxi!"

Temari - "Pensei que você achasse o jogo chato..." - Disse ela provocando-o -

Sasuke - "E acho...Mas meu irmão jogava.."

Temari - "Irmão? Desde de quando você tem irmão?"

Sasuke - "Eu não tenho irmão..ele morr..."

Sasuke ia falar, mas foi imterrompido por Temari.

Temari - "Vou escolher a Ivy! Se prepara Sasuke, eu vou te detonar!"

Sasuke - gota - "Isso é o que veremos!"

Temari - "Não! Sasuke! Seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar!"

Sasuke - "AhUahUAh Vai sonhando Temari!"

Tenten - "S-sasuke? Temari? O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Temari - "Tamo jogando game, tá cega?"

Tenten - gota - "Não, mas por que ele tá aqui? E o resto do pessoal?"

Temari - "Ahh a gente brigou com o Shika..maru, daí a gente voltou aqui pra cima!"

Sasuke - "A gente não, você.."

Tenten - "Ah tá.. Sasuke, fique à vontade, se quiser alguma coisa pode pegar o telefone e ligar pra Anko. Ok?"

Sasuke - "Ah tá, valeu!"

Temari - "Ahahahahahhahahahah Ganhei! Seu fracassado! Ganhei! Yahooooo!"

Sasuke - "Nani? Ah não eu tava conversando com a Tenten! Trapasseira! Era pra eu ganhar!"

Tenten - "AuhauHAUHuahu Sasuke! Até parece que você não conhece a Temari!"

Sasuke - "Mas Tenten, olha o que ela fez!"

Temari - "Blehhhh" - Diz ela mostrando a língua pra ele -

Sasuke - "Ahh Temari isso não vai ficar assim!"

Sasuke começa a correr atrás de Temari, eles derrubaram a mesa,o sofá,a água, praticamente tudo que tinha no quarto.

Tenten - "Ei vocês dois! Parecem Gato e Rato! Parem de correr! Assim não sobra mais nem as paredes do quarto!"

Sasuke - "Temari! Volte aqui! Vou te matar!"

Temari - "Ui! que meda do **Sasukinho**"

Sasuke - "Temari! Sasukinho é teu c.. irmão! Volta aqui!"

Temari - "Olha a boca hein, ahaUHAuHAuHAu, você não vai me pegar, mané, blehhhh"

Sasuke - "Ahh vô sim!"

Tenten - "CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Temari e Sasuke - "T-tenten?"

Tenten - "Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças! Recomponham-se!"

Sasuke - "Culpa dela..."

Temari - "Dela o car..."

Tenten - "Temari, você ouviu o que eu disse? û.u''

Temari - "Desculpe **senhora **Tenten"

Tenten - "Senhora é tua mãe! Então, voltando, já que agora está tu ok, vamos comer...MAS.."

Temari - " 'Mas' o que?"

Tenten - "Vocês vão arrumar isso !"

Sasuke - "Ahh Tenten, isso é trabalho da Anko!"

Tenten - "TRABALHO DA ANKO O CAC...CACO DE VIDRO u.u, vocês vão arrrumar isso, agora!''

Temari - "Hai hai..."

Sasuke - "Saco..."

Tenten - "Parem de reclamar, vocês bagunçaram! Você vão arrumar! E nem pensem em pedir minha ajuda...Já são 4 horas da tarde, até às 4 e 40 quero isso ARRUMADO!''

Sasuke - "Tá ¬¬"

Tenten - ''Cara feia pra mim é fome, e vocês só vão comer quando arrumarem isso!"

--Quarenta minutos depois--

Temari - "Terminei..."

Sasuke - "Também"

Tenten - "Uahh já? Tirei uma soneca e nem percebi..."

Sasuke - "Bruxa folgada..."

Tenten - "Oi?"

Sasuke - "Nada..."

Tenten - "Hunf...Vamos comer... na lanchonete, no centro da cidade..."

Temari - "O quêê? Putz, a gente vai andando até lá?"

Tenten - "Claro que não! Vão correndo!' :DD"

Sasuke - "Ahh tá...O QUE? CORRENDO?"

Tenten - "AauHUAhUA, zuera, vou ligar pro Kakashi vir nos buscar!"

Tema e Sasu - "Ahhhh tá.."

-------

Tenten - "Alô? Kakashi?"

Kakashi - "Não isso tá errado, não é aí!... Ahn? Ah desculpe.. quem é?"

Tenten - hipermegasuper gota - "Atrapalho algo? "

Kakashi - "Não imagina..."

Tenten - "Aki é a Tenten.."

Kakashi - "A menina das bolas?"

Tenten - "Bolas? Que bolas?"

Kakashi - "Bolas, na cabeça"

Tenten - gota - "Sim... mas não são bolas, são coques..."

Kakashi - "Tanto faz, mas o que quer fofinha?"

Tenten - _"Fofinha é a vó dele" - _cof cof - "Quero que me leve pro centro da cidade..."

Kakashi - "Quantas pessoaa?"

Tenten - "Três"

Kakashi - "Tá. Tô indo :DD"

------- Vinte minutos depois --------

Kakashi - "Ahh desculpe, cheguei um pouco atrasado.."

Temari - "Um pouco, claro.. û.u"

Sasuke - "Vamo logo"

Tenten - ''Que garotinho mais esfomeado esse!"

Temari - "Ah, vamo"

-------No centro da cidade-------

Tenten, Temari e Sasuke estavam andando, vendo as lojas, procurando restaurantes ou lanchonetes...

Sasuke - "Ali olha! Uma lanchonete!"

Tenten e Temari - "Ohhh God, obrigado, finalmente!"

Sasuke - "Vamo lá"

Temari - ''Tá"

----------

Temari - "Ué..aquele menina não parece a Hinata?"

Tenten - "Verdade..."

Sasuke - "Um pastel de palmito, um suco natural de laranja, e dois X-tudo!"

Garçonete - "Ok.. E as meninas, vão querer o que?"

Temari - "Hm... um suco natural de uva, e um X-bacon!"

Tenten - "Eu quero um Guaraná, uma esfiha de carne, e um X-salada"

Garçonete - "Tá.. esperem 10 minutinhos ;D"

Sasuke - ''Tá..."

Temari - "Ei, vou falar com aquela menina, já volto"

Tenten - "Tá..."

-----------

Temari - "Oi..."

Menina - "T-temari?"

Temari - "H-hinata? O que foi? Você tá chorando?"

Hinata - "É que.. briguei com a Sakura e com a Ino..."

Temari - "Nussa...Hey, não fique aí sozinha, o Sasuke e a Tenten estão aí, vamos lá, você precisa comer alguma coisa..."

Hinata - ''Ok..."

------------

Tenten - "Hey, Hinata! Sente-se!"

Sasuke - "Vai querer o que?"

Temari - "Ora ora, mas que menino direto!"

Sasuke - "Temari ¬¬ Não enche!"

Garçonete - "Aqui seus pedidos, ora, tem mais uma menina, o que vai querer?"

Hinata - "E-eu quero u-um suco de maçã e u-uma coxinha, p-por favor!"

Garçonete - "Tá...Esperem 2 minutinhos ;P''

Hinata - "Hai.."

**Na praia -------------**

Naruto - "Droga..Olha o que vocês fizeram! Onde será que tá a Hinata..."

Sakura - "Nós não, ela"

Ino - "Ela uma figa! A culpa é de nós duas e ponto!"

Sakura - "Tá..."

------

Shika - "Aff, como eles são problemáticos..."

Chouji - "Quem?"

Shika - "A Temari e o Sasuke..."

Chouji - "Você tá com ciúme, isso sim!"

Shika - "Ahh Chouji, não enche!Vai lá pra sua loirinha vai!"

Chouji - "Se eu pudesse..."

Shika - "Como assim se eu pudesse? Cara, ela gosta de você e você dela! Vai lá..."

Chouji - "Q-quem te disse quem ela gosta de mim?"

Shika - "Cara, você não ouviu? A Hinata disse pra todo mundo!"

Chouji - "Ahh, deve ter sido quando eu tava dormindo..."

Shika - "Vai lá cara..."

Chouji - "A-amanhã eu vô..."

Kankurou - "Aff Chouji, pra que esperar?"

Chouji - "S-sei lá... melhor eu ir falar com ela amanhã..."

Gaara - "Ei Shikamaru, é melhor você ir atrás da minha irmã, aquele Sasuke é um pervertido, imagina o que eles estão fazendo agora..."

Shika - "Não vou cair nessa Gaara...û.u Seu problemático..."

Gaara - "Problemático é aquele garoto que pegou minha irmã duas vezes.."

Shika - ''Quêêê?"

Kankurou - "Shikamaru, não liga pra esse cara..."

Shika - "Tá..." - _"Eu ainda mato o Sasuke..."_

**Na lanchonete ----------**

Temari - "Estou satisfeita!"

Sasuke - "Eu também..."

Tenten - "Okay, então vamos fazer algumas comprinhas :D"

Hinata - "T-tá..."

Ten, Tema, Hina e Sasu pagaram a conta e foram procurar um shopping. Já eram 6 e 30, estava começando a escurecer...e a chover.

Tenten - "Droga..."

Sasuke - "Mas que merda! Vai chover logo agora?"

Temari - "Aff..."

Hinata - "G-gente, se acalmem, vamos entrar naquele shopping e esperar a chuva passar..."

Tenten - "Boa idéia, grande Hinata! UAhUuhuahUAh"

**------------------------------------**

**Continua**

Terminei o/

Valew pelos reviews! 

Gente, sobre escrever SasuTema, nem vai dar xP' Desculpe KarineRukia :I Tá todo mundo querendo SakuSasu e ShikaTema xO'

Mas beleza, eu faço uma fic SasuTema xD' AhuAHEUAH

Gente, qualquer erro fatal de ortografia nem liguem xP'

Acho que vou demorar um pouco pra postar o Cap. 7 Tá? Tô sem inspiração esses dias xD auHAuHAuHAhuHUA

Bom é isso, quem quiser dar uma sugestão ou crítica meu msn é -- ** temari underline sama underline arroba hotmail ponto com **

É isso aê...AuhUAhU Flws --


	7. Compras! Yey!

**Capítulo passado ---------------'**

_Tenten - "Droga..."_

_Sasuke - "Mas que merda! Vai chover logo agora?"_

_Temari - "Aff..."_

_Hinata - "G-gente, se acalmem, vamos entrar naquele shopping e esperar a chuva passar..."_

_Tenten - "Boa idéia, grande Hinata! UAhUuhuahUAh"_

**Compras! ---------------'**

Eles vão correndo pro shopping, pra não se molharem.

Temari - "Essa..foi..por pouco..."

Hinata - "É-é..."

Tenten - "O que a gente vai fazer aqui?"

Sasuke - "Pelo que eu saiba a gente tá num shopping..."

Temari - "Sasuke cala a boca!"

Tenten - "Aff..Parem de brigar! Assim vão acabar casando!"

Hinata - "É-é verdade Temari-c-chan ?"

Temari - "Hinata...Você é besta, desculpe û.u, é claro que eu NÃO vou casar com esse prego..."

Sasuke - "Se bem que você gostava né Temari...Lembra quele dia que a gent..."

Temari - "Sasuke, fica queto û.u"

Tenten - "Chega de briga...Vamos fazer alguma coisa...Hm...!"

Hinata - "A g-gente não ia c-comprar roupas?"

Temari - "Verdade! Vamos às compras!"

Tenten - "Pera aí..tô sem dinheiro, gastei tudo na lanchonete..."

Hinata - "Eu t-também..."

Temari olha pra Sasuke...

Sasuke - "Nem pense nisso!"

Temari - "Ahh, Sasuke-kun..por favor..." - Diz ela melosa -

Sasuke - "Não.."

Temari - "Sasuke-kun...Por favor...Eu tô te pedindo..." - Diz ela chegando bem perto do rosto do garoto -

Sasuke - ô.o - "Tá..eu pago...Mas NÃO gastem muito...Só tenho 50,000"

Temari - "Sasuke! Eu te amo!"

Sasuke - "Eu sei meu amor''

Tenten - "Ihhh...Vão casar..."

Temari - "Tenten! Cala boca e vamos às compras logo!"

Temari e Hinata vão na sessão feminina, que fica no segundo andar. Tenten e Sasuke vão na sessão masculina, no terceiro andar.

**No terceiro andar -------------'**

Tenten - "Sasuke...De que tipo de short o Neji gosta?"

Sasuke - "Sei lá..." - Diz ele despreocupado -

Tenten - "Hmmm...Vou levar um azul e um verde!"

Sasuke - "Acho que ele prefere o vermelho..."

Tenten - "Então vou levar os três!"

Sasuke - "É melhor..."

Tenten - "E você.. vai pegar qual?"

Sasuke - "O preto..."

Tenten - "Você é 'dark' igual a Temari..."

Sasuke - "Hmm..."

Tenten - "Aff, esquece...Vamos pagar..."

---------'

Vendedora - "Deu um total de 5,000.."

Sasuke - "Aff...Vou ficar pobre desse jeito..."

Tenten - "Não reclama! Você disse que pagava!"

Sasuke - "Tá..."

Vendedora - "Obrigado e volte sempre :D"

----------'

Tenten - "Vamos procurar a Temari"

Sasuke - "Tá"

Tenten - _"Esse muleque só fala 'Tá'..Daqui a pouco vou começar a ficar irritada..."_

**No segundo andar ------------'**

Temari - "Hmm..Hinata.. O preto ou o vermelho?"

Hinata - "P-por quê você não pega o rosa...é mais kawaii..."

Temari - ''Porque eu odeio rosa, então quero o preto ou o vermelho...Ahh..vou levar os dois!"

Hinata - "M-me ajuda a escolher um m-maiô..."

Temari - "Hinata! Você precisa mostrar o que você tem! Pega um biquine..Olha esse azul, fica bom em você!"

Hinata - "Você a-acha?"

Temari - "Claro!Vamos pagar!"

Hinata - "T-tá"

-----------'

Vendedor - "Deu um total de 3,500..."

Temari - "Hinata, você trouxe o seu celular?"

Hinata - "Deixa eu ver aqui...Hm...Não..."

Temari - "Droga...cedê o Sasuke pra pagar isso..."

-----------'

Tenten - "Ali elas! Vamos lá"

Sasuke - _"Ohh meu dinheirinho precioso..."_

-----------'

Tenten - "Oi! Chegamos!"

Temari - "Ufa! Sasuke paga aê!"

Sasuke - "Deu quanto?"

Hinata - "3,500.."

Sasuke - "Hmm..Pronto"

Vendedor - "Obrigado, volte sempre e compre sempre :D''

Tema, Hina e Sasu - O.O' -

Tenten - gota -

-----------'

Temari - "E agora, vamos fazer o que?"

Hinata - "Vamos tomar um sorvete..."

Sasuke - ''Pode ser..."

Tenten - "Tá..."

Sasuke - "Só não peguem muito sorvete, vão ficar gordas e eu só tenho 41,500.."

Temari - "SÓ 41,500? Isso eu num ganho nem em um ano!"

Sasuke - "Ainda bem que nem tive que fazer nada pra ganhar xD

Temari - "Não?"

Sasuke - "Vocês não lembram..A Kurenai ia pagar tudo.."

Tenten - "Putz..verdade, e eu gastei meu dinheiro à toa..."

Hinata - "M-mas se ela ia p-pagar por quê você tá com o d-dinheiro?"

Sasuke - "Na verdade ela ia dar um cartão de crédito pra todo mundo, mas eu pedi que me desse dinheiro vivo xP' Ela me deu 200,000"

Temari - "Putz...Onde tá o meu então...?"

Sasuke - "De baixo do sofá...Ela mandou eu não contar pra ninguém, vocês teriam que achar.."

Temari - ''Então por quê você nos contou?"

Sasuke - "..."

Tenten - "Isso não importa! Vamos comer!"

Hinata - "H-hai..."

------------'

Tenten - "Vão querer do que?"

**Na praia --------------'**

Naruto - "Gente...tô com sono, vou voltar pro hotel..."

Sakura e Ino - "Ô menina deixa disso quero te conhecerrr, vê se me dá uma chance tô afim de vocêeeeeeeeeeeee "

Kankurou - "Vou voltar também.."

Chouji - "Elas cantam mal pra caramba xP' AhaUHeau"

Gaara - "Concordo com o gordinho...''

Chouji - "EU NÃO SOU GORDO, SÓ TENHO OSSOS LARGOS!''

Gaara - "Você é surdo? Eu falei gordinho..."

Chouji - "Dá na mesma..."

Kankurou - "Chouji, não siga o exemplo do Sasuke..."

Shika - "Acho que bebi demais...Vou voltar, vamos Chouji..já são meia noite..."

Chouji - "Hai..."

Sakura e Ino - "Segunda feira, que merda acordei cedo, meu time perdeu e ainda tenho três matérias pra estudarrr!"

Kankurou - "Elas tão bêbedas..."

Gaara - "Você precisa usar óculos..."

Kankurou - "Ahh Gaara, vai ser chato assim lá na puta que p..."

Sakura e Ino - "Preciso de você"

Kankurou - gota - "Ino, vamos voltar!"

Ino - "Aii que dor de cabeça...Vamo..."

Kankurou - "Também cantando desafinado desse jeito..." - Disse ele carregando a loira -

Ino - "Esse turu turu turu aqui dentro "

Kankurou - gota - "Tá tá, chega de cantar vamo bora..."

Ino e Kankurou voltaram pro hotel, Ino ia cantando, Kankurou ia mandando ela calar a boca. Shika e Chouji também voltaram, Shika tava quase caindo de sono, Chouji tava carregando o amigo nos ombros. Naruto voltava sozinho. Sakura ia andando em zig zag e cantando 'tô afim de você'.

**No shopping -----------------'**

Tenten - "Resolvam! Já são meia noite!"

Hinata - "Quero um de milho verde!"

Sasuke - "Morango..."

Tenten - "Eu quero um de abacaxi, e você Temari?"

Temari - "Morango também..."

Tenten - "Tá... Ei moça, dois de morango, um de milho verde e outro de abacaxi por favor!"

Vendedora de sorvete -"Ok...Aqui está, deu 1,000"

Sasuke - "Obrigado, Tenten o shopping fecha daqui a 30 minutos, vamos ir embora..."

Temari - "Mas nessa chuva?"

Hinata - "A gente não tem nem um guarda-chuva..."

Sasuke - "Aqui é um shopping ué, vamos comprar aqui!"

Temari - "Tá..."

Tenten - "Ei moça, você sabe se tem alguma loja que vende guarda-chuva aqui?"

Vendedora de sorvete - "Hmm, não que eu saiba, mas tem uma loja aqui perto do shopping que vende"

Temari - "Você pode nos explicar como chegar lá?"

Vendedora de sorvete - "Vocês pegam aquela rua que tem uma loja de roupas e virem direita, vai até o final da rua e vire a esquerda..."

Tenten - "Err...pensei que fosse mais perto..."

Vendedora de sorvete - "Desculpe, mas só conheço essa...Vocês podem se retirar? Preciso limpar aqui e fechar"

Sasuke - "Tá...Vamos..."

Hinata - "H-hai.."

Eles saíram do shopping correndo, seguindo as indicações da vendedora, mas acabaram se perdendo...

Temari - "Putz...Onde a gente tá agora?"

Sasuke - "Pela placa diz que estamos em Miyuko..."

Tenten - "E onde fica isso? O.O"

Temari - ''Aqui... ¬¬"

Tenten - "Eu sei Temari, mas eu tô perguntando onde fica no sentido 'perto ou longe' de Mizuno..."

Temari - "Ah...Acho que longe...Né Sasuke?"

Sasuke - "É..."

Hinata - "A-a-a-a-a-atchim!"

Temari - "Vixi..A Hinata tá pegando um resfriado, Tenten, empresta sua blusa pra ela!"

Tenten - "Tá...Deixa eu tirar aqui..Pronto"

Temari - "Tó Hinata, coloca isso até a gente achar um hotel pra ficar..."

Hinata - "Atchim! O-obrigado Temari"

Temari - "De nada, agora vamos"

Sasuke - "Não escolham um hotel cinco estrelas, só tenho 40,500"

Temari - "Sasuke! Deixa de ser pão duro!Você tem mó grana!"

Sasuke - "Não o suficiente pra sustentar três mulheres ¬¬"

Temari - "Tá, tá, agora vamos"

Eles foram andando, perguntaram pra alguns moradores se por ali tinha um hotel, até encontrar um que se ofereceu pra levá-los até algum.

Morador - "Eu levo vocês...Eu conheço um..."

Hinata - "A-a-a-a-atchim!"

Tenten - gota - "Obrigado"

Morador - "Entrem no carro"

Temari - "Ok..."

O 'morador' levou-os até o tal hotel.

Sasuke - "I-isso é um hotel...?" - Disse ele meio 'preocupado' -

Hinata - "Essa n-não é a casa que a gente viu quando chegamos em Okinawa?"

Tenten - "V-verdade.."

Temari - "Como vocês têm coragem de chamar isso de casa?" - Diz ela horrorizada com o 'hotel' -

Morador - "É o único por essas redondezas"

Temari - "Err, qual é o seu nome por favor..?"

Morador - "Hyosuke..."

Temari - "Então Hyosuke-kun, você tem certeza?"

Hyosuke - "Sim..."

Temari - "Ah...Então valeu e desculpe pelo incômodo!"

Hyosuke - "Que nada, de boa, ehehe, bom, vou indo, qualquer coisa pegue meu cartão moça.."

Temari - "Valeu! E obrigado novamente!"

Hyosuke - "Então vou indo, tchau!"

Temari - "Tchau"

Tenten - "Tá, vamos entrar nessa casa mal assombrada..."

**---------------------------------'**

**Continua...**

Yô...

Eu sei que esse cap ficou uma merda...mas mandem reviews xP' Por favor xD'

E SakuSasu e ShikaTema só no cap. 8 ou 9 xD'

Bom, é isso, qualquer erro fatal de ortografia, não me matem u.u'

É só isso mesmo, xD'

Flws ----'

Próximo cap -----------' 

Bem vindos ao Hotel Yure ------'


End file.
